The Mistake Never Written
by Xoes
Summary: What would Harry's World be like if the one biggest mistake had never happened? What if Dumbledore had taken Riddle from the orphanage and raised him, himself? No pairings atm. good Voldemort, powerfulHarry, Living marauders, Weasly Bashing, minus the twins
1. Chapter One

The Mistake Never Written

Summary: What would Harry's World be like if the one biggest mistake had never happened? What if Dumbledore had taken Riddle from the orphanage and raised him, himself? No pairings atm. Good Voldemort, powerfulHarry, Living marauders, Weasly Bashing, minus the twins.

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, That Is JK Rowling's Pleasure.

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter, the youngest animagus to-date, woke up early this morning to get ready for a prank on his family, he creped quietly downstairs to the kitchen. It was a nice little space, enough room to seat six but still keep it from being uncomfortable, red and white tiles littered the floor. The drapes on the small kitchen window were a red and gold colour scheme; yes this was definitely a Gryffindor Family. Using the small amount of magic he mastered by himself, he enchanted the toaster to shoot the toast... quite far, as he was about to return to his bed, he came face-to-face with a woman, bum length crimson hair, and piercing emerald eyes was behind him. "Harry James Potter, what would my handsome son be doing out of bed so early, Hmm?" Harry looked gob smacked, he had gotten up early for two weeks making sure he would be able to pull off this prank without his mum being able to catch him, "How did you know I was awake?" Harry exclaimed. "Mothers intuition my sneaky son, now what have you done this time?" Lily sighed; frustrated with the fact she couldn't control her son anymore. "That my Lovely, caring mum will be for you to find out," Harry then left the room running as fast as he could outside when he realized he was cornered. James Potter was leaning against the front door, his shirt messily thrown on, still in his pajama bottoms, and his black messy hair looking as if a small swarm of tornado's had been through it, "So son, please at least tell your dear old dad what you did," a hint of excitement in his voice. Harry seeing he was cornered did the last thing he could think of turned into his animagus and flamed out of the house.

Lily sighed tiredly, "Do you really think it was a good idea to let Minister Dumbledore have Harry learn how to control his animagus, with lessons with the Ministers Familiar." James looked at her, a hint of pride in his eyes over his sons achievement, "Look at the bright side, when he goes to Hogwarts, he won't get CAUGHT getting into trouble, wish I could say the same, god mum and dad used to send me howlers in my first year." Lily swatted James with a spatula, she had been using to cook breakfast, "That's not funny James; we can't have him think he can break school rules, like he breaks rules here, he needs discipline we can't give him anymore." James response was a loud snort, "you mean your rules, my dear. Marauders don't make rules, only break them. Anyway, don't worry, I was a rule breaker, and look how I grew up," a goofy smile plastered on his face. Lily decided it was an uphill battle, so changed the topic all together "So, am I making breakfast for anymore marauders, this morning?" She then moved to the cupboard to get more ingredients, since one of her other boys were bound to show up. "Yes, actually, Sirus is coming; we have an assignment today, that we need to get started on soon. Remus is still in the werewolf colony trying to make treaty that the Colony and the MoM can agree on. Peter is still in America, helping their Auror's take down some low-level dark wizard."

At that moment, to laughing fools walked in the door, Harry and Sirus, and at that moment Lily had put some bread in to toast. Harry and Sirus were welcomed by 4 pieces of toast hurling at them, still quite hot. Both yelped at the surprised whilst Lily and James couldn't stop laughing. After a while the laughter calmed, and egos were mended, they settled down for breakfast of pancakes for Harry, Eggs Benedict for James and Sirus, and a simple tea, and toast for Lily. After all were done Sirus turned to Harry, "So excited for Hogwarts Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Biggest understatement ever, Uncle Paddy-" "That's Professor Black, in class young man." Sirus finished with a mischievous wink. Lily interjected, "Please don't play favorites, Sirus. I know he's your godson but make sure he earns his marks." Sirus looked like he had been shot "Oh, Lily, please don't say something so cruel, the only professor to practice blatant favoritism is Professor Snivellus-" Sirus was cut off with a knock on the head, and a harsh whisper, something under the lines of _not in front of Harry_.

Later that day, while James and Sirus were on their assignment, and Lily was cleaning the house, Harry was playing with his friend, Allen, a half Vampire, half Wizard, who his mother sometimes called scalywings, or Alucard. Allen was a tall boy for his age, already at 4'7" at 11; he had a sharp jawline, and a short brown hair, with brownish red eyes. They were seeing who could do more with their magic, Harry had levitated up to the top of a tree, and Allen had when about 3 times higher, and was pretending to be figure skating in the air. After that, they sat down and started talking about what Hogwarts was going to be like, and how they would prank this "Snivellus" that Sirus always talked about. After that they went home to start packing for the trip the next day their trip to Hogwarts.

**AN: I just rewrote the first chapter to give it a little more detail in it, making some touch ups, and reading over my second chapter, should be up in an hour or two, have a good day guys. 3**


	2. Chapter Two

The Mistake Never Written

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, That Is JK Rowling's Pleasure

**AN. One thing I would like to point out in this chapter that maybe one of you could answer, Wizards celebrate Christmas? If anything they should be celebrating Yule, as it is pagan, and most Witch burnings in the 1500's were of Pagans, something me, and some likeminded people feel pain for.**

Chapter Two

Harry woke up extremely excited for today; he had been waiting to go to Hogwarts since before he was able to talk. He got dressed into his muggle clothing and got ready for his day, he grabbed his trunk and took it downstairs with him, making sure it hit ever stair on the way down. Once he was downstairs he started cooking breakfast since he for some reason was the first one up, he laughed as he heard his mum and dad groaning from upstairs.

Not too long later, Lily and James came downstairs obviously exhausted, "Did you really need to bring your trunk down so early Harry, its 5am, the only other time you wake up that early is Christmas." Harry looked at his dad as if he had been hit in the head, "But Dad its Hogwarts, The Hogwarts, why wouldn't I be excited?" James grumbled in response, took it as it is and went to make some coffee for him and Sirus. Lily on the other hand started helping Harry with breakfast, and was going over Hogwarts rules with him, and warning him, if she got any letters from headmistress McGonagall, you WILL be in serious trouble young man." Harry responded with a shudder, he hadn't seen his mum this scary, and threatening, since he was 3 and flushed his grand mum Evans, dentures down the toilet.

Then the fireplace started up, and out came Sirus, and yelled at the top of his lungs "It's Harry's first day at Hogwarts, rise'n'shine kids, come on this is a historical day, and a milestone for Harry! He can finally prove himself a marauder, on the sacred training grounds, of marauder-hood!" At that time, a stunner came flying at him from the kitchen, dodging it easily he walked into the kitchen, knowing full well not to pick on an angry Lily Potter. As he Walked in and got a plate of Scrambled eggs, and bacon, he reached into the fridge and got the maple syrup. Lily winched at his indescribable taste in food, what was he thinking? Maple syrup on Scrambled eggs... "Have a good night Sirus? How is Emily doing? You two have been going strong for 4 months now." Sirus looked a little hurt, "I guess the school girl/ professor thing was just a fantasy of hers. She said since we wouldn't be able to spend most of the year together, we were better to go our separate ways," he ended with a sigh. "Sorry to hear that Sirus," Lily and James said in unison, when Harry piped up "Don't worry Uncle Pads, like you always say, plenty of fish in the sea," Harry giggled, that is till he heard, and felt a smack. "Harry James Potter, me and your father, taught you to think of women better than that, and you! Sirus, how could you tell your godson something like that?" Lily was in a steaming rage. "In my defense I was young, naive, and stunningly gorgeous," he ended with a grin, Lily Rolled her eyes, and started cleaning up the table, with the help of Harry.

After that Allen Appleton came over to the house they Flooed to the platform, once they arrived Harry came face-to-face, with a ginger boy about 3 inches shorter than him. "You're Harry Potter! Oh Merlin... I'm Ron, Ron Weasly, nice to meet you, can we be friends?" Harry glared at this boy, the glare he got from his mum, one that would silence a room of people, "Sorry, but I don't pick up strays that just are looking for fame by companionship," at that they headed to the train.

The crimson steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express, stranded strong and tall as ever the crimson paint shimmering light all over the place, they quickly grabbed their trunks, and jumped onto the train with a vigor they had seen in Harry way too often. Harry found a place to sit with Allen; they opened their windows to talk with the adults. "Now Harry please behave, please don't get yourself hurt, and above all don't get expelled!" Lily said the threat unsaid. "Don't worry Lily with me, and Sirus around, nothing will happen to your bundle of joy, and pranks" Harry looked at his friend oddly, he talked to his mom like they had known each other for years, and he passed it off as a joke, as the trained pulled them off to Hogwarts.

As the train pulled away Lily, James, and Sirus watched it become nothing more than a spec in the distance, then Lily faced the other two "I'm worried, this new dark lord they are talking about might go after Harry, simply for the fact to have him as an apprentice, an animagus at 8 years old, is nothing to shake your head at," Lily said somberly. At that the two men she loved turned from laughing and jovial, to serious and guarded; this was something they had all known to happen, but hadn't voiced in the chance Harry could hear. "Lily, I know you're worried, but Hogwarts is as safe as you can get, given the wards, plus we have Flitwick, the ex-world champion duelist. Snape is supposedly a fine duelist with masters in DADA, and potions, then there's always Slytherin, who was taught by Dumbledore personally, has his masters in almost every subject at Hogwarts, and to round it all up has been rumored to practice dark arts and necromancy. Can't forget Alucard he's a wild card, also we can't forget myself, a seasoned Auror, with a master in DADA, and Transfiguration, Harry will be fine Lils," with Sirus' reassurance Lily calmed slightly. They all left the platform, toward the floo, Sirus Flooed to his office at Hogwarts, and waited for his godson to come, while Lily and James, went home for some well needed alone time.

Back on the train Harry and Allen were lazily playing exploding snaps not really caring much for the game or talking, and then harry huffed "I'm sooooo bored, why didn't mom and dad let me flame to Hogwarts?" Allen rolled his eyes, "Because you need to know where you're going to flame Harry, what does it feel like when you're a phoenix, do you feel hot and sweaty?" Harry laughed at the idea of the sweaty phoenix, and finally stopped laughing when a bushy haired girl, with deep amber eyes came in, and that moment, all Harry's attention was on her. "Have any of you seen a rat? boy name Ronald lost one." she asked politely, with an obvious undertone of dislike. "Hi I'm Harry, nice of you to introduce yourself miss?" The girl blushed, embarrassed that she didn't bother to introduce herself "My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger, and you two are?" Allen Snickered knowing full well what was about to transpire, however tried to hide it rather unsuccessfully, "What's so funny? My name, my hair, or are you just a mean spirited person?" Hermione said in a huff; however Allen felt he did owe her an apology, and an introduction, "I'm Sorry, you'll find out in a second, till then my name is Allen Appleton, and it is nice to meet you Hermione Granger. However I'm afraid to report we found no such rat in here," he then got up and shook Hermione's hand. Then they both turned to Harry, a grin plastered on Allen's face as to what was to come, Harry glared daggers at him know that Allen was going to laugh again. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Hermione paled when she realized who she was talking too, but before they could continue three boys came up behind them, one small blonde haired weasel looking one, and the other two, big and resembled that of a baby gorilla.

"So are we all ready for the Students to come?" said the calm and collective McGonagall Said to her staff, Hagrid was the first to reply "Fine professor, I'm gunna be g'tin the li'le tykes meself, I promise to be careful." Slytherin chuckled, "Rubeus, in all the years we known each other, when have you ever been careful? Remember 4th year when you thought keeping that Acromantula? Luckily I burnt it before it could escape." All eyes were on Hagrid with worry, scrutinizing him wordlessly "In my defense, the little blasted th'ng spoke perf'ct English, thought she w's friendly." Everyone calmed after that breaking discovery of their co-worker, and had moved onto the details of their staff meeting, looking back at the headmistress. "Well, I talked with Minister Dumbledore, and he is going to be coming here in a few days to add his own magic back into the wards, to keep this, nameless dark wizard out of school grounds. Anyway, at the very least, try to not drool over the man when he's here, he needs to know, our standard or teachers, and teaching, has not slouched since he was headmaster." McGonagall paused, and scanned the room making sure all her staff understood this was an order, at that she dismissed them, calling back Slytherin. Voldemort Slytherin was a handsome, tall, jet black hair and piercing however middle aged wizard of 54, he turned around and walked up to McGonagall "Voldemort, I want you to... keep an eye on Hagrid, I don't want him having another child traumatized by the giant squid again," Voldemort Nodded, and left knowing oh so well, how that turned out.

**AN: Reviews tell me what you like, and what you think would be better, and gets me in the mood to write. Keep this in mind**


	3. Chapter Three

The Mistake Never Written

**AN: Sorry for flooding your inboxes with Story Alerts, this is my first Fic and I wanted to make it more visually and emotionally pleasing for you, the readers. So both chapters one and two have been over hauled, I hope you enjoy them more; reread them if you so wish, however it is pretty much the same just a bit more detailed. Now on with the new chapter!**

**Chapter three**

The young blonde boy grabbed Hermione by the hair and yanked her to see her face, "You smell of mudblood tell me what your name is?" the two gorilla sized boys moved in the way of Harry and Allen. Both boys at the moment ready to topple then two anyway if it weren't for the fact they might hurt their new friend, so instead Harry raised his hands in surrender only to say the next two words "Petrificus Totalus." The first one hit one of the gorilla-like boys and the other hit the blonde square in the face, releasing Hermione who. The second gorilla was taken down while trying to grab his wand by a very angry Allen; you could hear the bones of his jaw crunch under the raw power of the blow.

"Thanks for the help, this hurts," said a panting Hermione, trying to push the gorilla boy off of her, Allen came over and used a single hand to yank the boy off of her; followed by throwing the frozen boy down the hall. Hermione looked at the boy perplexed weather to thank him for helping her, or yell at him for manhandling another student; she decided to count her blessings. "No problem Hermione it really wasn't, besides throwing his lard ass was fun," he said with a smirk.

After a few minutes of idle chat the 3 boys finally started to stir, however Harry was nice enough to cast a locking charm on the door. After a minute or two of trying to open the door, the three boys started yelling threats and taunts at them "I am Draco Malfoy, scion to the noble house of Malfoy! How dare you treat me so! You half-breeds and mudblood will pay in full! My father will make you all pay!" screeched a very pissed Malfoy. After the three started to retreat Allen opened the door walked out and called for them, as they all turned around they were met with a big, black, congealing dog, with teeth that looked like they came out of a shark's mouth, with a mouth big enough to swallow the 3 whole running toward them. The obvious happened the three of them ran screaming like little girls, little did they know they were the only ones to see it.

As Allen came back into the compartment, Harry and Hermione looked like he was a loon, "what exactly did you do?" they asked in unison, Allen smiled like a loon "I used my vampire magic, made them hallucinate they were being chased by a dog-like monster." Hermione piped up at the prospect of learning new magic, or the theory behind it, "How did you do that? I didn't see a wand, or hand movement," her answer was a finger pointing to his eyes, after a few minutes of questions everything died down, until they felt the train screech to a stop.

Voldemort was getting impatient, they were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago what was holding them up? On the chance they might be in danger he called for his broom, a brand new Nimbus 2000, and bolted off like a thunder clap, lucky for him it was a stormy night so Hagrid didn't even notice. Upon about 5 minutes flying he saw the train stationary, he went onto the train near the front, going up to the driver only to find the man dead… not just dead, torn to pieces, his blood all over the cockpit. Voldemort conjured a blanket and placed it over what little remains he could find, took out his yew wand and went searching for whatever monster did this, or any other victims.

Harry was not a very patient boy, so when the train hadn't moved in 10 minutes he got up to go out of his compartment only to have the door open for him, he looked down the hall and was met with a man who looked about in his mid-30's. The man was tall, much taller than his dad, and he held his wand out, obviously since he opened the door, but had it trained on the door still as if waiting for an attacker. "Hello, Mr. Potter, I have wanted to meet you for some time now, big fan of your achievements, I believe you would be a good student under me, rather than this white wash school." Harry contemplated the man's words, he could feel the magic pulse off this man, he knew he couldn't fight him, so he tried to buy time, "That sounds like a generous offer; however I don't know your name, or any of your achievements that would qualify you." The man smiled at the arrogance of this boy, to talk to a man like him this way, but he did have a point, "My apology Mr. Potter, my name is Nex, and I have been the one responsible for all these murders to pure bloods you've seen in the Prophet lately."

Before the man could say anymore he was hit with a massive fist from Allen who snuck out when he was distracted, "Oh, sorry that looked like it hurt. Need a bandage for the booboo, William Warstien?" The man whipped around to see who had hit him, only to find a boy, but after a minute of his magic feeling his energy he started to back away. "Wh-what is the Vampire K-" he was cut off when a reducto fly past his head, he turned to see Voldemort, with two very strong wizards against him he knew only one thing flee; done via portkey.

They finally reached Hogwarts station, with the help of a powerful Wingardium Leviosa from Voldemort, who was not impressed with the situation. Once they reached the station, several Auror's and mediwizards came hurtling in, only to find the one victim dead beyond repair, and no dark wizard to be found. They waited for the children to leave before taking care of the body, Voldemort looked at Harry whilst they left and told him how brave he was, and how proud he should be to standing up to that dark wizard alone, and that professor Slytherin would be keeping a special eye on him.

Once on the platform the second years and above got onto the horseless drawn carriages while the first year students followed professors Hagrid, and Slytherin. They got onto the boats in groups of four, unfortunately for them the ginger boy Ron managed to get into the same boat as them. After about 6 minutes in the boat of hearing Ron ramble about how Harry was his idol, how he hoped the Chudley Cannons would win the world cup this year, and of course the oh so classic "Are we there yet? I'm hungry" after a few minutes of that Allen turned fully vampire, and on a full moon that made his much stronger, he lifted Ron up in 1 arm and traded him off with a black boy named Dean.

Once they reached Hogwarts, walked past the statue of winged boars, and up the small staircase, they waited outside the great hall doors. As they waited for professor Slytherin to return, Malfoy decided to make his move, he walk up to Harry and tried grabbing him by the hair, "So the famous Harry Potter you don't seem like much to me, just an half-blooded piece of trash!" at this moment, professor Slytherin came out, being a half-blood himself took an outrage to this but before he could say a thing, harry had turned into his phoenix form and scorched Malfoy's Hand, chest, and face.

Malfoy rolled around screaming in agony, the two gorilla boys started helping him take the fire off by whipping their cloaks at them. Voldemort saw their failed attempts to put out the fire, and casted a powerful _Aguamenti _more than enough to help so much that the force of the water caused Malfoy pain. After the boy was extinguished Voldemort told everyone about the sorting ceremony and that it was starting now.

All the new students came into the hall, their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, at the sheer size of the hall, not to mention the ceiling and floating candles. They reached the front and were very unimpressed to find a simple patched up hat. The professor waited for the hat to sing its song, then announced "As I call your named Please come forth to be sorted into your houses, Abbot, Hannah" a small ginger-blonde haired girl went up to the hat and placed it on her head, to have it yell Hufflepuff after a few seconds.

Harry took little interest in the sorting ceremony idly clapping when appropriate, and looking over the professors, seeing Sirus looked very worried at him. Obviously upset he wasn't there to protect his godson, but none the less happy he was safe. Then Harry heard Voldemort call Allen "Fuller, Allen" The Hat was placed on his head and the conversation started.

"Ahhh Allen this time is it? So how have you been these past 20 years since we've talked?" said a very happy sorting hat, "Fine thank you Jasper, however we need to keep this short, or people will become suspicious," said the half vampire. Jasper conceded to Allen's will "Alright Vampire king only for you, now which house will you be in this time?" Allen rolled his eyes lazily, knowing full well the hat could read his mind like an open book, "Gryffindor obviously, Jasper, now say it and get it over with." Jasper looked hurt, or as hurt a hat could look, "fine, anything for a friend of dad's."

The Hat yelled "Gryffindor!" and the middle table to the right exploded with applause, after that Harry returned to his unenthused state until he hear Hermione called up, which after 5 minutes of debating with the hat got into Gryffindor. Hermione was welcome to Gryffindor with open arms, as she sat down next to Allen, as they waited for Harry to come.

After about 20 other names were called finally Harry heard his name, he walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head, "Hello Harry Potter, I see you have a desire to go into Gryffindor, however you have very good brains, and have talent, oh yes, however you don't seem very interested in fame, which puts you off the Slytherin list. However Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor?" Harry thought about it seriously, he realized he would be spending time in that house for the next 7 years, so he really thought about it.

After a minute or two of thinking, told the hat, "I want to be in Gryffindor, my friends are there, and I don't want to lose them, who else would I play pranks with?" The hat grinned internally, "of course, now off you go, and do watch out for that wizard, he is no good." The hat then yelled so loud the candles in the hall all went out "Gryffindor!" The whole house went into a frenzy chanting, "We got Potter! We got him!"

Once the great hall started to settle down and continue with the sorting ceremony, he noticed one teacher who kept on staring at him. The man had long greasy hair reaching his jawline, and bore all black robes, and looked surprisingly like a bat. Harry nudged an older ginger student named Percy to ask him, "Say Percy, who is that teacher, just to the left of the short professor?" Percy looked up and saw it was professor Snape; he told Harry then continued to watch the sorting.

Finally the end was near, then you heard Voldemort say "Weasly, Ronald" Ron looked like he was near going to shit himself. He walked over and placed the hat on his head, and before any conversation could start the hat yelled "Slytherin!" and that's when the real fireworks began. Ron looked as if he had been hit in the head with a rogue bludger; Weasly's always get into Gryffindor.

Ron did not leave the stool; he was not going to be a snake at Hogwarts, not now not ever. After about 5 minutes of asking him, and bartering with him to get off the stool Voldemort finally stepped in and levitated Ron to the Slytherin table. Ron looked ready to get up from his seat when professor Slytherin turned around and started hissing at him. However from Harry's perspective he heard plain English and boy did the professor say a mouthful. "You ignorant, slimy sack of hippogriff shit! I swear if you so much as budge from that seat I will make you part of Nagini's before bed snack!" bellowed an enraged Voldemort.

Harry was stunned, not only had the professor yelled at, slandered, and threatened a student, everyone around him looked at it like the man was speaking gibberish. Harry nudged Allen in the shoulder, when Allen turned to Harry he heard him whisper "Did you hear that? Why aren't any of the teachers reacting like they should separate them?" Allen looked stunned Harry Potter, the 8 year old animagus and a parsletongue to boot?

Allen rolled his eyes and whispered back, because he wasn't speaking English, he was speaking snake tongue." As Allen finished it was Harry's turn to be stunned, why would he be a snake speaker, and why could Allen understand it. He left those questions unanswered as he saw the headmistress move to the podium, the sorting ceremony obviously finished while he wasn't paying attention.

"Good evening everyone, I am headmistress McGonagall and I shall be your highest authority whilst you remain on these grounds now before rules are read, let us eat." At the end of the introduction, the 4 long tables became a giant feast, young and older children grabbing at their favorite foods greedily, as they were 30 minutes behind the regular schedule. Harry was amazed at the variety and sheer size of each feast; and now finally realized what dad and his 3 uncles meant by "losing their Hogwarts pounds."

After the feast was over and everyone was thoroughly full (and that's saying something when you have a half-giant in the room), the headmistress got up and returned to her podium, "Now that we are all nice and full, let us get on with the few major rules, the rest will be covered in the school rule book that will be located in each houses common room. Firstly, the Forbidden forest was named forbidden for a reason, any such students found there will be given a detention in accordance with the severity of the situation. Second I must let you know most Zonko's products are not allowed at Hogwarts, a list of all these products can be found outside the office of our caretaker Mr. Filch. Finally I must ask all of you to not go into the 3rd floor corridor, on the right hand side. Last year the potions classroom was there… and well it's not anymore." After a few hushed chuckles from the older students, the stern looking headmistress lightened, "Now off to bed with you all, good night."

As if on cue Percy got up and told all the first years to follow him, all did as commanded and followed the older boy up to the stair cases, "While you're at Hogwarts, mind where the stairs are, they like to change." After the brief comment they followed him up the stairs to the seventh floor where they came to the portrait of a very large woman in a pink silk dress. She looked at them all and began "Passwor-"but was immediately cut off by Percy "Caput Draconis" The fat lady looked absolutely offended. "Now listen here young man, just because you were given the power of prefect doesn't make you a god, act like that again in front of me and I will be having a talk with McGonagall," at that the fat lady slid the portrait hole open, whilst 20-30 Gryffindor students were laughing hysterically, following the prefect inside.

Percy was rather brisk with his explanation of the common room, and where their sleeping quarters was; obviously still peeved about getting told off and laughed at. They all immediately went to bed tired from their busy day, however introduced themselves to one another. By the end of it they all realized Harry was just another guy, and Harry had made friends in Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, someone who Harry hadn't seen since they were six.

The next day the five boys got out of bed, and dressed for the day bright and early, they wanted to see what breakfast would be. They all went to the common room and bumped into Hermione, a girl named Lavender, and another girl Pavarti. "Well I see you boys are all early risers, well lets head down to breakfast," said Hermione as they head out the portrait hole. "I'm not an early riser," said a tired Harry "I just haven't gotten out of the schedule I had trying to get up earlier then my mom for a recent "creative form of affection." Hermione looked shocked as she and her mother had a great relationship, she had watch shows on the telly where kids rebelled against their parents, but not at their age. "Really Harry you tried to hurt your mother!" shouted Hermione angry at who she thought was her friend. "Whoa whoa whoa, I never hurt mum, just prank her, I modified the toaster to shoot out the toast, rather far…" Hermione continued to glare at Harry, and started walking away from him, angry at his arrogance. "Okay, fine yes it would have hurt her, if it had hit her but I thought it would be funny at the time, that is till it hit me and Sirus instead," at that statement they all started to chuckle as one.

Once they got down to the Great hall they were greeted by their head of house, Professor Black, "Morning kids, here are your times table, I can't wait to see you in class after lunch!" they all got sat down and started to eat their breakfast, while Hermione grabbed her tea and bagel and read out their times table. "So First period is Defense against the Dark Arts; I can't wait to see Professor Slytherin's teaching style." She took a sip of her tea and a bite of her toast famished and knew she'd need her energy for the next two classes, "Then Potions with Professor Snape, Lunch period, then double Transfiguration with Professor Black.

**AN: Yep I broke the mold (I think anyway) and made Sirus Transfiguration teacher, now I know some of you will say that's not something very cannon. However this is an AU Fic, and to top it off, what better subject for a person who mastered animagus at 15? And as we've seen in the books of JKR, Animagus were rare to begin with. Please Review tells me what I did wrong or right, however I will not change my Fic for others this is my idea, my story. If you like it, great and thank you! If you don't I never invited you, so don't feel obligated to stay.**


	4. Chapter Four

The Mistake Never Written

**AN: One thing I would like to remind some of the people writing this that it's my story not yours, after posting chapter 3 I got a rather nasty PM from someone who not only bashed me for writing a Weasly bashing fic, but did it with the worst grammar, and spelling I've ever seen. So for new comers, I never invited you, so feel free to go on your own. To those loyal readers, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 4**

Voldemort was eating his Eggs benedict, done expertly by the Hogwarts house elves, while remembering last night's staff meeting after the sorting. McGonagall was furious; there was only one way to explain it, and that was raw energy pulsing off of her. "Explain what happened! The volunteer squib engineer is dead, and in a vicious manner that we can't even give his body over to his family for a proper burial! Explain Tom!" screamed the enraged McGonagall. Voldemort was hurt, even in the time he and Minerva had been an item had she never called him by that ugly name. Voldemort looked her "Minerva, I had been waiting or watching Rubeus, when I realized how late it was I took off on my Nimbus and found the man like that. After I found Alucard knocking the man, named "Nex" as Harry told me, and later by Alucard that his actual name is William Warstien," Voldemort finished watching Minerva going from red to white. "You said William Warstien?" Voldemort nodded. "I will need to inform Albus that the first Werewolf is behind the murders… but why purebloods?" Voldemort started thinking, and trying to wrap it around his brain, what would a werewolf want with purebloods other than to make more werewolves. Then it hit him "I know why, Werewolves have been oppressed for centuries, I think it's fair to say he wants this to end on his own terms, not joint terms." Minerva Contemplated it "You may have a solid theory; I will discuss it with Albus when he gets here.

Just as Hermione finished reading off their times table, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came into the great hall, Crabbe's jaw obviously still in pain from the skele-grow he must have had to fix his jaw. after finishing up breakfast all the students of Gryffindor left the great hall, but not before Allen grabbed his jaw and started making monkey sounds to the Slytherin table, to the displeasure of Crabbe, they went up to the 3rd floor for their class with professor Slytherin.

Incidentally Slytherin was also in this class, with their head of house, most of the Gryffindor's felt they're green coated counterparts would be getting a little more lenience in this class, but were sorely mistaken. "Good Morning Students, please put away your textbooks, you shan't been in need of them today," said the stern and inquisitive professor, waiting for his students to put away their texts.

"Can one of you please tell me what the dark arts are?" stated Voldemort, he waited and a few hands raised _good not a bunch of idiots then_ thought the professor. "Yes Ms. Granger is it?" taking a quick look at his class roster. "Yes Professor, the dark arts is the magic deemed by the ministry illegal to use," the professor took a moment to think over this answer, "That is the liberal way of thinking but to a degree this is false; the dark arts are spells that have more morbid or unsavory effects. However the dark arts are not limited to just spells, it is also potions, and other witchcraft like necromancy, and hemomancy." Voldemort stopped and looked at the Granger girl, who seemed rather embarrassed over the situation of her mistake. "However Ms. Granger, that was an excellent try and you seemed the most eager to try, five points to Gryffindor for a willingness to learn," he ended with a smile.

"Now what we will be learning this year will be mostly magical theory, however you shall be learning the basics of dueling and basic dueling spells, and for those who I see are more attune with my class. Who are not falling behind in other class' I shall have an after dinner one hour lesson for more… hands on learning," Voldemort smiled ruefully. He then went around the class handing out sheets of paper one by one, giving the students a chance to look over it. Then went to the small chalkboard next to his desk and started writing, after moving out of the way his students could see it said _topic of discussion: Werewolves._

"Now class as you can see I just handed out your curriculum for the year, if you feel you aren't right for the hands on lessons after class, you can simply go ahead. Should you finish the day's lesson prior, you may use my classroom as a study period; however you must still be in attendance and not disrupting the class." He looked over the class room, seeing some students reactions some to his liking, especially Ms. Grangers; She looked like she was going to pass out of happiness, and some not to his liking. "Now every other Friday as a way to help you relax from a hard week of studying, we shall have a topic of discussion. Most likely this topic will be something of recent debate, sometimes of passed debate, since today is an introductory day, we shall use this as a way to gauge others views. Todays' shall be Werewolves as they are a hot topic as of recent, as Minister Dumbledore is trying to give them their own rights, so they are not shunned from society as they have been for centuries. So we get to know each other, before stating your opinion on the matter and reasons for this, please state your full name prior."

After going through most of the Gryffindor girls, and Slytherin Girls it's was known that both though that if they wanted to be upstanding citizens, and not ravenous monsters, they should be given their fair chance; this was not the same view for one Pansy Parkinson. Then onto the Slytherin boys, first was Ron "I'm Ron Weasly, and I think the same as the girls said if they want to be people, and not bleedin' monsters I am fine with them." Draco snorted, giving him the entire class' attention; the professor was the first to respond "Do you have anything to add Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked to his professor and head of house, "Yes sir, my name is Draco Malfoy and I believe these animals should be put down, there is no cure for Lycanthropy why should we allow those monsters to spread it; they have no control over themselves on that one night."

Harry was literally seething; whilst Allen had the smile of a maniac on watching what he was sure would transpire soon if the professor did nothing. "Alright Draco, we are all entitled to our own opinion, however with that logic, if they passed a law to what you just suggested, and your father, or mother, or sibling were to catch it, how would you feel then?" Draco looked dumbstruck, and ashamed, Harry looked ready to thank the professor till the professors eyes landed on him,

"So Mr. Potter, what is your view? You looked ready to rip off Mr. Malfoy's arm a minute ago" the professor ended lamely, whilst Harry looked rather embarrassed. "I back the motion for better right for werewolves one hundred percent! My Uncle Moony is a werewolf, he was bit when he was 3 years old and has been a good person his entire life. My father and other uncles became animagus at 15 just to keep him company while he was in the shrieking shack on the full moon. I have been spending the nights with them since I was able to turn into a phoenix; which comes in handy for them after a night of 'playing'" Harry ended with a chuckle. The professor laughed at this, imagining how it would be beneficial to have a phoenix as a medic after an all-night brawl, after the laughter ended, the professor asked "So what are your fathers and uncles animagus forms?" The class became very interested in that question, who wouldn't be interested in turning into an animal at will?

"My Father is a Stag, very beefy one at that looks like he could take down an elephant, My Uncle Wormtail is a Rat, and Uncle Padfoot is a Grim, a large magical black dog, commonly linked to unfortunate events, or death; which is simply a myth." Harry ended then sat back down, the professor then got up from his desk to address the class properly. "Now class, there is only five minutes remaining so you may pack up early and head to your next class." At that the students started packing up, and the professor started cleaning the chalkboard, and got ready for his next class.

The Gryffindor's headed down to the dungeons for their potions class with the Ravenclaw's too their displeasure the dungeon was what you would suspect, dark, dank, and gloomy was the first things that came to mind. The professor of this classroom shared many similarities to the classroom itself. "There will be foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class, as such I don't expect many of you to appreciate, the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition." Snape stopped and looked over the class gauging his class' attention, seeing they were all looking at him intently, except two, both of whom he knew. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," Harry rolled his eyes at that one, which was not unnoticed by Severus.

"The again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, to not pay attention." There was a silence for a while all eyes were on the person Professor Snape was looking at, Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to and infusion of worm wood?" Harry looked bemused "oh that old thing? That's a sleeping potion called the Draught of the living dead," ending with a smirk. Snape was not happy at all, how did he know that? He was the son of that arrogant blowhard Potter "Alright let's try again where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Again Harry was smiling like a Cheshire cat, and knew this one as well, "That would be in a goats stomach, Sir," saying the end as an insult, not a term of respect. This infuriated Snape to no end, not only was he getting the answers right, but off the top of his head, this couldn't be James Potter's son. "Fine, then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane Mr. Potter?" ending sharply. "Professor Snape, my uncle is a werewolf; they are the same plant, also known as Aconite." Snape was literally about to explode out of fury, then Harry queued in, "Professor Snape, my mother has been teaching me potions at home, since it is not the law for underage magic. She has taught me up to 3rd year potions, and I only just learnt about these questions you asked me. So why ask 3rd year questions to a first year?" Snape stilled, realizing the error of his ways. "Ten points from Gryffindor for accusing their professor of harassment," the iron fist had drops, and Allen watched almost in slow motion as the next thing to transpire.

Harry lost it, he lost complete control, he turned into a Phoenix and let a wave of heat that blasted every one of the students to be level with their desktop, and Snape to the closest wall, Harry then Flamed out of the classroom turning back into his human form and storming to the headmistress' office.

**AN: As a little remedy to some of you maybe scratching your heads, the reason Draco is so violent and volatile to mudbloods in this fic. You need to realize the prior to Voldemort's rising, there was a lot of hate for muggleborns, and being a death eater was a way to funnel that hate into something. Without Voldemort there's more hate, I personally put dark lords classified similar to dictators, you have one around every hundred years trying to take over the world to equalize the hate for certain groups of people; example Jews were very much openly hated prior to world war 2.**


End file.
